Speechless
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: One-Shot. Todo lo que le dijo lo arrojó por inservible. Su amor volaba en harapos, como las cenizas de su corazón carbonizado. (Versión alternativa del primer "Te amo" Shamy).


_**Speechless**_

" _...Could you give it all up?_

 _If I promised boy to you_

 _That I'll never talk again_

 _And I'll never love again_

 _I'll never write a song_

 _Won't even sing along_

 _I'll never love again"._

 **X**

Ella siempre fue Cenicienta.

Le ocurría algo magnifico: como ser invitada a una relajante velada en un sauna con sus nuevas amigas Noruegas… pero sonaban las doce campanadas, y era atacada por un furioso animal en celo.

Con el paso del tiempo y de las decepciones, se resignó a ser por siempre la Cenicienta que fregaba los pisos; la mujer que vivía en soledad. Los sueños de vestidos relucientes y vida social agitada fueron enterrados, ya no tenía que preocuparse por las campanadas... porque no había ningún hechizo que romper.

Y ahora, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo de Penny, deseó que la medianoche no llegara jamás. Porque su precioso vestido celeste, su cabello ondulado, y la noche mágica que prometía avecinarse… podrían ser un encantamiento efímero; rondándola en ropa de seda, bailes, y amistad. Luego desaparecería, dejándola en harapos, con un tacón de cristal roto, y desilusionada.

Se dijo que era tonto pensar que eso ocurriría en esta ocasión. Ciertamente, ninguna nutria la atacaría, ni nadie se burlaría de ella. ¿Qué originaba, entonces, ese molesto presentimiento de que todo acabaría mal?

La fuerza de la experiencia, quizás. O el hecho de que su novio entró en pánico al verla.

 _¿Primera campanada?_

Se negó a creerlo.

Y caminó, temerosa, arrastrando su vestido en busca de su novio; algo trascendental ocurriría. Algo que debería terminar. El secreto que todo el mundo sabía y nadie decía en voz alta debía ser gritado con fuerza atronadora. Un grito revelador saldría de su corazón y lo rompería por siempre, o lo envolvería en una estela de reciprocidad. ¿Porqué esa noche? ¿Porqué tentar al hada madrina? ¿Porqué estirar aún más su suerte? ¿Porqué salir del maravilloso ensueño de un encantamiento temporal?:

Porque su vida nunca fue un cuento de hadas.

Era, mas bien, una de esas novelas que se esconden en el fondo de una biblioteca. Guardan mil capas de polvo, telarañas, y secretos que nunca serán revelados; ya que todos huyen de su apariencia deplorable. De cuando en cuando alguien recorría los dedos por sus páginas amarillentas, y ella se sentía esperanzada. Y luego desilusionada, cuando la desechaban, como un libro inútil. Sheldon era su lector fiel. Y ella había sido una novela complaciente, de trama atrapante; ortografía perfecta, y lógica indiscutible.

Pero ahora, que las hojas estaban a punto de mostrarse transparentes; que el suspenso atrapante acabaría y los secretos saldrían lanzados de sus páginas… ¿Seguiría leyéndola?

Sólo existía una forma de saberlo.

—Sheldon, debo decirte algo. Y no tienes que corresponderme, sé que no estás listo, y no quiero que lo digas sólo porque así lo dicta una convención social… —Amy cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, dándose valor— pero aún así, te amo, Sheldon.

...

Doce campanadas reverberaron en su corazón.

Ella sabía la respuesta antes de que su lengua formara las palabras finales, ésas que la calcinarían. Lo vio en sus labios apretados y su mirada baja, ese signo de incomodidad que era tan inusual en Sheldon. Lo sabía. Lamentablemente, eso no disminuyó el impacto de la certeza pura que le brindaron sus palabras.

—Yo… no sé como procesar eso, Amy.

Y el hechizo se rompió. Su vestido celeste se transformó en harapos. La pintura que adornaba su rostro se volvió ceniza.

El libro se cerró y fue arrojado otra vez al fondo del cajón, sangrando tinta y con las tapas rotas.

Pero Amy no pensaba en libros, ni en Cenicienta, ni en las otras metáforas que la ayudaban a comprender la mala suerte que reinaba en su vida. No; en su mente sólo flotaba un persistente sonido de alarma que la alentaba a respirar, moverse, correr; huir de la humillación que significaba ver su corazón pisoteado.

…Y el inusual tono suave de Sheldon. Casi pidiendo disculpas. _Casi_.

No recuerda como llegó a casa. Ni haber conducido. Sólo sabía que estaba descalza, su vestido empapado, y temblando bajo la ducha. El tiempo se movía lentamente mientras rasgaba la suave tela de su ropa, quebrándose las uñas en el proceso.

Las cosas parecían moverse envueltas por la lentitud de un video musical; una película deprimente.

Ella era Cenicienta sin su hada, un libro abandonado, una canción triste, una película que jamás terminaba.

No; sólo era una perdedora enamorada.

Y paralelamente, el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper confirmaba para sí mismo, ser un idiota. Cobarde.

Mentiroso.

 _Doce campanadas._

—

 **Fin**

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Esto iba a ser completamente diferente. El resultado fue (como siempre) más corto del que tenía planeado y** _ **algo,**_ **aunque no** _ **muy**_ **decepcionante. La idea central es la misma: Amy lidiando con el rechazo de Sheldon, eso no cambió.**

 **En fin, ¿Críticas?**


End file.
